musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Meat Loaf
Meat Loaf (engl. Fleischklops‘; * 27. September 1947 in Dallas, Texas; geboren als Michael Lee Aday) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler der aber durch die Rockmusik bekannt wurde. Nach dem Tot seiner Mutter verließ er 1967 seinen alkoholkranken Vater da dieser ihm mit dem Messer attackierte und trampte nach L.A., wo er diverse Bands gründete. Der Erfolg jedoch blieb aus und Er hielt sich als Parkplatzwächter über Wasser. Eines Tages wurde Meat von einem Mann gefragt, was er außer Parkplatzwächter sonst noch mache und Meat sagte ihm, er sei Sänger, worauf ihn der Mann zu einem Vorsingen zum Musical Hair einlud. Er bekam eine Rolle in dem Stück und Daraufhin wurde das Plattenlabel Motownrecords auf ihn aufmerksam, wo man ihm ein Duett mit einer gewissen Stoney vorschlug, was er akzeptierte. So entstand ca.1970 Stoney and Meat Loaf. Um das Album zu promoten, gingen sie auf Tour mit Jake Wade and the Soul Searchers. Meat erhielt dann ca.1973 nach kleineren Arrangements und Musicals das Angebot, in Richard O' Brains The Rocky Horror Picture Show mitwirken zu dürfen dieses Angebot hat seinen weiteren Musikalischen Weg bereitet, denn bei den Dreharbeiten zum Film des Musicals lernte Er den man kennen mit dem Meat ein bahnbrechendes Langzeitprojekt in Angriff nehmen würde die Rede ist von keinem geringeren als Jim Steinmann. Meat Loaf und Jim Steinman fingen an, an einem Musical namens'' Neverland ''zu arbeiten, es sollte hier die klassische Peter-Pan-Geschichte in die Rockerszene versetzt werden. Die Idee rückte aber nach und nach in den Hintergrund und so entstand das Album was die Rockszene revolutionierte'' BAT OUT OF HELL'' war geboren und nun konzentrierten sich die beiden auf einen Plattenvertrag. Nach langer Suche und vielen Ablehnungen entschied sich Cleveland International Records, der Platte eine Chance zu geben. Das Album wurde dann letztendlich im Oktober 1976 veröffentlicht. Es steht immer noch auf Platz 7 der Liste der meistverkauften Musikalben, wobei der Verkauf erst 1978 richtig losging was wohl den Live-Shows von Meat Loaf und Steinmann zu verdanken war. Bis in die 80er war es das meistverkaufte Rockalbum und in Australien das bestverkaufte überhaupt. Mit mittlerweile 41 Millionen Exemplaren war es ca.90 Wochen in den US-Charts und 395 Wochen sowie 16 Wochen in den Top-Ten der UK-Charts vertreten und trägt seither den Guinness-Weltrekord als „The Longest Charting Record“. Die zugehörige Single "Heaven Can't Wait" war ausserdem in 28 Ländern auf Platz 1. Nach einer 2 Jährigen Welttournee und mehreren Zusammenbrüchen auf der Bühne die vom stressigen Alltag herführten und dem Ständigen Missbrauch von Alkohol, Aufputschmittel und anderen Drogen widerfuhr Meat Loaf am Anfang der 1980er eine schwere Stimmerkrankung, die er sich durch den schweren Erfolgsdruck und eine stressige Tour einhandelte, wodurch er sein Karriere-Ende befürchten musste. Es kam zum Bruch der Partnerschaft mit Jim Steinman und zum Streit mit Meat Loafs Tour-Manager. Aufgrund der vertraglichen Verpflichtung, ein weiteres Alben zu veröffentlichen, erschienen in den 80ern weitere Alben die jedoch kommerziell floppten. Die Plattenfirmen und das Management kündigten die Zusammenarbeit, was bei Meat Loaf zu einem Nervenzusammenbruch führte und er verfiel wieder den Drogen...sollte dies das Ende sein...??? !!!NEIN!!! denn Ende der 80er versöhnten sich Meat Loaf und Jim Steinman wieder. Nichtsdestoweniger war das Verhältnis wieder wie am ersten Tag und durch diese Hass/Liebe zwischen den beiden konnte Jim Steinmann seine kreativen Probleme überwinden die eine Veröffentlichung des Albums immer wieder verzögerten. Dann war es soweit nach einer fast 4 Jährigen Vorbereitung und Pausenlosen Stunden der Arbeit feierte das Duo Meat Loaf & Jim Steinmann 1993 ein Comeback und wurde für das Lied I’d Do Anything for Love (But I Won’t Do That) mit einem Grammy ausgezeichnet. Noch heute spricht die Musikindustrie von "wie ein Phoenix aus der Hölle" wenn über dieses Album gesprochen wird. Drei Jahre später brachten er das Album Welcome to the Neighborhood'' (Hauptlied: I’d lie for you (And that’s the truth)'' heraus. Er nahm sogar mal fast 40Kg ab und Spielte in fast 70 Filmen wie z.B. ''Roadie, Wayne's World, Spice World-der Film, Verrückt in Alabama und Fight Club ''mit. Im Jahr 2007 folgte dann das 3te ''Bat out of Hell-The Monster is Loose ''Album mit einer Welttour die Er aber aus gesundheitlichen und Stimmlichen Problemen unterbrechen musste. Grund war hier eine Zyste an seinen Stimmbändern diese war zwar gutartig und wurde auch entfernt seine Stimme aber hat sich seitdem nicht mehr zu 100% erholt, was aber auch auf die Anspruchsvollen Live-Auftritte zurück zu führen ist. Im Jahr 2010 erschien Meat Loafs neues Studioalbum "Hang Cool Teddy Bear". Die erste Singleauskopplung des Albums war der Titel "Los Angeloser". Im Dezember 2011 wurde dann schon sein nächstes Studioalbum "Hell in a Handbasket" an die Öffentlichkeit gebracht. Im US-Präsidentschaftswahlkampf 2012 sprach sich Meat Loaf für den republikanischen Kandidaten Mitt Romney aus und sang gemeinsam mit Ihm bei einer Wahlkampfveranstaltung hier merkte man deutlich das Meat Loaf seine Stimme über die Jahre hinweg einer zu großen Beanspruchung zugemutet hat Es wurde ein Desaster. Im Dezember 2012 kündigte Meat Loaf an, dass Er im Jahre 2013 mit der "Last At Bat Farewell Tour" auf große Abschiedstournee gehen möchte und danach nicht mehr Live auftreten zu wollen...wir werden sehen.